Mean Teacher
Mean Teacher, previously named The Shirt of Luck, is the eleventh episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on September 26, 2004. Plot Drake wants to break up with his girlfriend, Kelly, because of her annoying laughter. He is unable to break up with her because her mother is his teacher for many subjects, Mrs. Hayfer, who also hates Drake. She threatens to induct him into summer school if he dumps her. Drake becomes further annoyed with Kelly and says he must cause her to break up with him. Meanwhile, Josh gets an ugly shirt, which he claims to be good luck as fortunate things happen to him when it is worn. Drake decides to wear one half of the shirt when it is ripped by accident when he and Josh argued over who should wear it on a date that Kelly organized with her friend Alison, a model who loves video games and magic tricks like Josh. The plan nearly works but Kelly then approaches Drake and breaks up with him when he wears the full shirt. Drake gives the shirt back to Josh and escapes the theatre cheering loudly. Josh then goes to a movie with Alison. Meanwhile, Megan gets back at Josh by telling Audrey that Josh doesn't want the shirt and she gives it away. Drake and Josh then decide the shirt wasn't actually lucky. However, a homeless person listening to the lottery on a radio wears the shirt and a ticket flows by him with the winning numbers on it. The hobo then cheers loudly that he is now a millionaire proving the shirt is actually lucky. Trivia *Look closely: In the nightmare sequence when Drake is marrying Kelly, Josh is wearing his lucky shirt inside his tuxedo. This means Drake feared two things: being stuck with Kelly and Josh wearing his ugly lucky shirt forever. *Drake saying "May the luck be with you" is a reference to the Star Wars series and its famous quote, "May the Force be with you." *OR is a parody of the TV show ER. Ironically, Josh Peck, who plays Josh, guest starred in an episode of, "ER." *Even if Mrs. Hayfer had the authority to give Drake summer school for breaking up with Kelly, it wouldn't mean they'd end up married because he could break up with her after they graduated. Goofs *When Megan loads the tomatoes into her machine, she only loads three tomatoes and when she attempts to shoot at Josh, she shoots five tomatoes, and when Audrey clicks the button again, it shoots another tomato. **However, it might be that she loaded those tomatoes earlier before we see the scene where she reads the instructions, or they were possibly loaded in the machine themselves. *Josh says that on O.R., they were doing a colonoscopy on Natalie. However, Mrs, Hayfer says that on O.R., she was missing Madeline's colonoscopy. **However, it could be that the Natalie scene just passed and Madeline scene just came on. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2